


Once in Hawaii/夏威夷團聚日

by conanlan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Losers(IT) Jr., M/M, Original Character(s), 夏威夷觀光局沒有付我錢, 我流AU, 真的, 腦洞大開, 需要很多前情提要但是都不知道也沒關係吧, 骰題跟風
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan
Summary: 久違的魯蛇團聚日，當然要去點特別的地方。不如來去夏威夷吧！一個浩浩蕩蕩兩代魯蛇總共18個人一起去夏威夷玩的故事。會附上人物介紹圖。
Relationships: Arthur Uris/Blaine Patner, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Jonah Beck, Georgie Denbrough/Sierra Chant, Hannah Kaspbrak/Karl Hanscom, Jose Kaspbrak/Leon Cray, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris





	Once in Hawaii/夏威夷團聚日

**Author's Note:**

> 最後一次的骰題是「新婚愛稱」。新婚=蜜月旅行=夏威夷，原本只是這麼想想，殊不知我寫了四萬多字還包含R18的部分（里昂x喬斯）⋯⋯徹底離題變成夏威夷旅遊文（我永遠的專業試讀員狗子和澈圈如是說：夏威夷觀光局付了你多少錢？XD）
> 
> 但說真的，我不知道誰有興趣看這麼大的腦洞，所以我先放第一天跟骰題最有直接關係的部分當試閱。  
> 想看看夏威夷多好玩和R18紀實文學的話，歡迎抖內給我喔！XD
> 
> 如對我這版fix-it AU有興趣的話，歡迎到P站試閱XD  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/79036397

「⋯⋯夏威夷？？？」喬治皺著眉頭看著螢幕上的魯蛇二代們，難得全員開了視訊在討論『魯蛇團聚日』的事，「你們瘋了嗎？」  
「你不贊成嗎？」喬斯眨了眨眼，一臉惋惜地說：「我還以為你會覺得是個好主意呢。」  
「⋯⋯等一下，所以亞瑟你也贊成嗎？」喬治不可置信地看向個性淡漠又理性的好友，「我是唯一一個覺得你們太誇張的人嗎？？？」  
「⋯⋯布萊恩說他沒去過啊。」亞瑟面無表情地說。布萊恩在一旁露出微笑摟過他親了親他臉頰。  
喬治眼神死地看著他們好一會兒，「⋯⋯所以你們現在就是來逼我答應的是吧？」他扶了一下額頭，「為什麼就不能跟以往一樣看是去誰家就算了？」  
「齁！喬治！！！你怎麼這樣說啦～」漢娜嘟了嘟嘴，「你要想想，這次團聚日是爸比他們57週年的團聚日欸！跟以往一樣怎麼可以！」  
喬治抬起頭看向螢幕，一時沈默了。說真的，上一輩的交情有多好，他們這些晚輩從小就看在眼裡，尤其隨著年齡增長，大家都很珍惜還能見面相處的時光。可以的話，喬治當然也希望看到自家爸爸開心的樣子啊。  
「哼嗯，看妳這口氣，顯然卡爾也不會有意見對吧。」喬治瞇起眼睛。  
「人生苦短啊，喬治。」里昂環抱著喬斯，下巴靠在他肩上勾起慵懶的微笑，「誰知道呢，說不定這是我們最後一次全員出遊了呢。」  
「里昂，不要說這麼傷感的話。」喬斯伸手摀住他的嘴，看著喬治說：「嘿，我們也是可以再考慮其他方案的。畢竟難得能聚一次，我希望在全員都同意之下才舉辦。」  
喬治皺起眉頭，雙手交叉在胸前不發一語。  
「⋯⋯席艾菈～～」漢娜馬上換個對象用起哀兵政策，「一定會很好玩的嘛～～我想跟席艾菈一起去浮潛、看火山嘛～～」  
「漢娜・卡斯布拉克！！！妳這傢伙！」喬治張大雙眼，「不准煩她！」  
「我現在姓漢斯康了！！！」漢娜做了個鬼臉，一旁的卡爾忍不住哈哈大笑。  
「不要耍賴，漢娜。」喬斯無奈地看著妹妹，「讓喬治想想。」  
「喬斯討厭鬼！」漢娜嘟著嘴鑽進卡爾懷裡，「好嘛，我不說了。」  
席艾菈推了一下眼鏡，抿著唇死命憋笑，偷看了喬治一眼。喬治咬著下唇，一臉苦惱的樣子。  
「不好意思，各位，我們私下討論一下。馬上回來。」席艾菈對著螢幕微笑，切開鏡頭按下了靜音。  
席艾菈轉頭看向依舊皺著眉的喬治，上前側坐在他大腿上伸手環著他的肩膀，「⋯⋯你在想什麼？」  
喬治抬眼看看席艾菈，嘆了一口氣摟著她的腰，「⋯⋯我在想，就算答應他們要去，我現在手上也沒那麼多閒錢。」他抿了抿唇，「況且團聚日的時間向來是暑假旺季，那可不會是一般旅遊行程的價碼。」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯理論上來說，『我們』是有閒錢啊。」席艾菈邊說邊輕撫著喬治的頭髮。  
喬治沈默了一下，想通的瞬間震驚地說：「⋯⋯等一下，我才不會為了這個動用我們共有的帳戶。」  
「這時候不用，什麼時候要用？」席艾菈眨了眨眼，故作無辜地說：「說真的，我也沒去過夏威夷呀。」  
喬治嗆咳了幾聲，「席艾菈・謙特，妳不要跟著他們鬧！」  
席艾菈忍不住笑了起來，「親愛的丹柏先生，我保證我句句真心。」她捧著喬治的臉頰，直視著他說：「喬治，我知道你要是不答應，他們沒有人會強迫你。」席艾菈溫和地說：「他們是你的朋友，最好的朋友。也是你的家人。你其實也想答應他們的，對吧？」  
喬治沒吭聲，但顯然相當掙扎。沈默了半晌後，喬治一臉複雜地看著她，「寶貝⋯⋯妳確定嗎？」  
「當然。」席艾菈輕笑了一下，「嘿，我也沒辦法對漢娜說不啊。」  
喬治嘆了一口氣，看著席艾菈微微一笑，「⋯⋯我愛妳。」  
席艾菈低頭吻了他一下，「我也愛你。」  
「唉，好吧。」喬治翻了個白眼，「把那群麻煩鬼的畫面切回來吧。」  
當視訊接上時，其他六人似乎還在討論團聚日的事。  
「啊，你們回來啦？」喬斯笑著打了招呼，「我們想了幾個替代方案。最簡單的大概就是留在洛杉磯，看是住我老家或是里昂老家，當然，住你的老家也行。然後有幾天去聖卡塔利娜島走走。」  
卡爾接著認真地說：「如果你覺得待老家太無聊，那就過來紐約吧。我可以帶大家去長島那邊晃晃，缺點是我們公寓不夠大，住的地方就要再找一下。」  
「或者是要過來亞特蘭大也行。我老家隨時都歡迎你們。」亞瑟淡淡地說：「反正這裡多的是可以玩的地方。要包個電影院或夜店鬧個痛快都沒問題。」  
喬治愣了愣，看著魯蛇二代們各個嚴肅的表情，不禁笑了出來。  
「⋯⋯真是的。」喬治搖了搖頭，一臉『真拿你們沒轍』的表情，挑了挑眉，「說好的夏威夷呢？」  
「咦！！！真的可以去夏威夷了嗎？？？」漢娜從卡爾的懷裡彈了起來，興奮地大叫，「喬治～～～～～！！！就知道你最好了！！！！！」  
喬治瞇起眼睛，沒好氣地說：「少來這一套，漢娜。」  
「齁，那麼愛生氣！」漢娜吐吐舌頭，「嘿，席艾菈～～！我們來買新泳裝！！！」  
「好啊。」席艾菈忍不住笑了起來，看著喬治說：「這下你就沒辦法反悔囉？」  
喬治再度無言地扶了扶額頭。這次全員都迸出了大笑。

＊＊＊

「喬斯說這次團聚日決定要去夏威夷。」一早艾迪邊看著ipad上的紐約時報邊喝了一口咖啡，「還不讓我出錢。」  
「夏威夷？小毛頭這麼說嗎？」瑞奇拿著楓糖走到餐桌邊，準備要淋上剛煎好的鬆餅，「哇噢，那不就等於是給我們的二次蜜月嗎？小艾。」他勾起壞笑，曖昧地對艾迪挑挑眉。  
艾迪翻了個白眼，「得了吧，瑞奇。這是團聚日，大家都在好嗎。」  
「什麼時候我在乎過他們的存在了？」瑞奇親了他一下，「我說是蜜月就是蜜月。」  
「說得是呢，你連我的存在都不在乎了。」喬納悠閒地在一旁翹著腳看書，頭也不抬地應聲。  
瑞奇看著他笑嘻嘻地說：「別這樣嘛，阿喬，我也愛你。」  
「嗯哼。」  
艾迪看著他們兩個搖了搖頭，無視了瑞奇繼續說：「總之，我打算跟其他人商量一下，到時候別讓小朋友們太破費。」  
「但這是乖寶他們的好意吧？甜心。」喬納總算抬起頭看向他們。  
「我知道。」艾迪皺著眉頭一臉憂心，手指無意識地敲著桌面說：「所以我還是答應喬斯了啊。」  
「沒什麼好焦慮的，寶貝。」瑞奇握住艾迪的手，「嘿，這可是『魯蛇團聚日』，放輕鬆點。」

＊＊＊

「好的，尤瑞斯先生，這是您們的登機證。祝旅途愉快。」機場櫃台的地勤人員微笑著遞上登機證。  
「謝謝。」布萊恩咧開燦笑，接過登機證後對著亞瑟拋了個媚眼。  
「⋯⋯你到底要高興多久？」亞瑟翻了個白眼，「不過就是改個姓而已。」  
「當然是一輩子。」布萊恩挑了挑眉，牽起亞瑟的手親了他的手背，「這不只是改個姓而已啊，寶貝。這代表了我們的婚姻關係，表示我正式成為尤瑞斯家的人。將來也必須承擔起跟你一樣的權利與義務。」他一臉燦爛笑容看向亞瑟的父母，「您說是吧？尤瑞斯老爺。」  
佩蒂忍不住笑了起來。史丹利也翻了個白眼，戲謔地說：「是。那就麻煩你當個有用的尤瑞斯，布萊恩。可以帶我們去登機口了嗎？」  
布萊恩哈哈大笑，「遵命。」  
「噯，這位有品味的尤瑞斯先生，在那之前你得先陪我去免稅店挑香水。」佩蒂挽上布萊恩的手臂，微笑著說。  
「媽咪⋯⋯」亞瑟無奈地抗議，「不要再助長他了。」  
「我非常樂意！尤瑞斯夫人。」布萊恩挑挑眉輕拍了拍佩蒂的手，彬彬有禮地領著佩蒂往前邁步，「這邊請。」  
「⋯⋯布萊恩你這笨蛋。」亞瑟看著兩人背影搖了搖頭，不太好意思地瞄了爸爸一眼。  
「走吧，小知更鳥。」史丹利露出淺笑摸了摸他的頭，「今天就隨他去高興吧。」

＊＊＊

「丹丹就麻煩妳了！」卡爾露出颯爽的笑容，對鄰居太太客氣地說。  
「沒問題、沒問題！」鄰居太太呵呵笑著，揉著黑色拉布拉多犬的頭，「我也很久沒去看看牠了，丹丹看起來很有精神呢！噢，丹丹，你長成一隻好狗狗了呢！」  
「牠的確是。」卡爾笑著回應。接著蹲下身，捧著丹丹的臉，「丹丹，我跟漢娜要去夏威夷一個禮拜。抱歉我沒辦法帶你去，但我會帶禮物回來給你。你要乖乖的喔！」丹丹舔了他一口，叫了兩聲好似表達了解之意。  
「真的很謝謝妳。」漢娜也對鄰居太太點頭致意。跟著彎下身摸了摸丹丹的頭，搓了搓牠的背，「下禮拜見囉，丹丹。我會想你的～」丹丹晃著尾巴，用鼻頭蹭了蹭漢娜。

道別後他們手牽著手，帶著行李搭車前往機場。  
「哈囉～貝貝麻，我們剛到機場。」漢娜邊聽手機邊轉述給卡爾，「麻說她和班也在機場了。」  
卡爾挑挑眉，對著手機喊了一聲，「媽，妳記得帶圍巾上機，不要冷到了。」  
「麻說她知道。」漢娜看著卡爾忙著推行李去櫃檯，微微一笑，「班問你到時候要一起去度假村還是各自去？」  
卡爾慢下腳步，看了看手錶在心裡計算了一下，「⋯⋯一起去好了。跟爸說到時候在機場等我們一下，兩班時間應該不會差太久。」他說完就去辦登機了。  
「好。」漢娜轉述完後，難掩興奮之情地對手機另一頭說：「晚點見囉！貝貝麻！」

「OK，可以準備上機了。」卡爾辦完後走回來摟著漢娜，「艾迪他們到了嗎？」  
「嗯，喬斯說他和里昂會先跟爹地他們會合。」漢娜跟著靠上卡爾，「好期待喔！」  
卡爾笑了笑，溫柔地低頭吻了她，「我也很期待。」

＊＊＊

「爹地！哪有人這樣的啦！我們明明講好了！」喬斯皺著眉頭在度假村櫃檯前對艾迪大聲抗議。  
艾迪擺著一副不由分說的態度，抿了抿唇，「我知道，喬斯。但我們還是決定不能讓你們這麼做。但至少我們會接受機票跟晚餐。」  
喬斯瞪大眼睛，「⋯⋯什麼叫做不能讓我們這麼做？？？」他咬著下唇，「我們都是成年人了，爹地。今天已經不是由你全盤作主的時候了，好嗎？？？」喬斯努力壓下自己的焦躁，「更何況這是我們所有人的決定，當初明明也經過你們同意的！！！」  
「⋯我知道。」艾迪眼神露出了些微歉意，「我不是把你當小孩子，喬斯。但⋯⋯就讓我這老人固執一下吧，拜託？」  
「⋯⋯爹地，你這樣說話未免太狡猾了吧⋯⋯」喬斯捏著眉心，思考著到底要不要堅持下去。  
「呃⋯⋯⋯⋯卡斯布拉克先生？」喬斯和艾迪同時轉頭看向櫃檯小姐，只見她怯怯地問，「請問要刷卡了嗎？」  
兩人都沈默了。  
「喬斯，再怎麼說，這依舊是『魯蛇團聚日』。」在一旁看著他們僵持不下的麥可，溫和地開口了，「你們這些孩子都願意參加，已經是我們最高興的事了。對吧？」他伸手摟了摟艾迪。  
艾迪點了點頭，「喬斯，我知道這是你們的心意，我很感激。我們都很感激。⋯⋯但我只要想到這是你努力了多久才存下來的錢，我就無法安心享受。」艾迪眉頭深鎖，深呼吸幾下避免自己太過焦慮，「我愛你，喬斯。你永遠都會是我的小寶貝。我希望這筆錢你拿去用在更有意義的事，像是你籌備中的新電影之類的。」  
「⋯⋯爹地、麥可⋯⋯」喬斯的態度放軟了些，打算做最後的掙扎，「我也愛你們啊。對我來說沒有比這更有意義的事的。」  
「好了好了。」瑞奇終於看不下去，上前摸摸喬斯的臉頰，「⋯⋯你知道誰都阻止不了你爹地的。」他咧開笑容，輕拍了喬斯臉頰兩下，挑挑眉說：「就當我們這群老人都是任性鬼吧。」  
「⋯⋯爸比⋯⋯」  
「我也愛你，小毛頭。」瑞奇親了親喬斯的髮際。  
「是啊，就當作是接受我們的好意吧？乖寶。」喬納微微一笑，「讓我們這些魯蛇偶爾還能有個好爸爸、好媽媽的樣子？」  
喬斯嘆了一口氣，顯然已徹底讓步，「⋯⋯喬拔，你也好狡猾喔。」  
「放棄吧，寶貝。你講不過他們的。」里昂從喬斯身後抱住他，一臉習以為常。  
喬斯不禁長嘆一聲。

＊＊＊

「蛤？你說什麼？」卡爾睜大眼睛看著喬斯，震驚地重述一遍他剛剛聽到的內容，「他們真的只接受機票跟晚餐？？？搞什麼？！他們怎麼可以出爾反爾啦！！！」  
「吵死了，卡爾。小聲點。」亞瑟翻了個白眼，淡淡地問喬斯，「你就這樣任由他們說得算？」  
「我盡力了。真的。」喬斯疲憊地癱坐在長沙發上。  
「他真的盡力了，我保證。」里昂認真地對二代們如此說，伸手撫著喬斯的頭。  
「喬斯～你不要自責啦！這又不是你的錯⋯⋯」漢娜窩到喬斯身邊，頭靠在他肩膀上，「這是他們的愛嘛。」  
「⋯⋯真是的。」喬治交叉雙臂在胸前，一臉嚴肅，「以後要多防範一下了。這些任性的老人。」  
席艾菈看著他們忍不住笑出來，「噗，抱歉，我不是故意的。」她眨了眨眼，「你們感情真的很好呢。一般來說哪有人會為了這種事不高興啊。」  
「沒錯，我有同感，姊妹。」布萊恩坐在旁邊小吧檯前的高腳椅上，挑挑眉說：「班不是說過他們不只是魯蛇俱樂部，還是『愛人俱樂部』嗎？你們就坦然一點接受這份愛吧？」他聳聳肩，「更何況，表達愛的方式又不是只能靠錢。就算用了大筆的錢也不代表那就是愛啊。」  
二代全員看著這位前大少爺好一陣子。  
「⋯⋯這種莫名其妙的話由你講出來還真有說服力啊。」喬斯不禁失笑。  
里昂勾起壞笑，戲謔地說：「你言下之意，就是亞瑟給你的愛足以讓你拋家換姓都行囉？」  
布萊恩眨了眨眼，露出格外爽朗的笑容，「拜託，為了他的愛我死不足惜。」  
「誰說你可以隨便死掉的。」亞瑟瞇起眼睛，面無表情地說：「你死掉的話，那誰來給我愛啊？」  
喬治剛喝了一口茶，一聽差點嗆到，「哇靠，你是誰？？？你對我朋友亞瑟做了什麼？？？」  
於是大家笑成一團，氣氛終於恢復向來的熱鬧。  
「想想也是。」卡爾整個人放鬆下來，跟著坐在布萊恩旁邊的高腳椅上，看著所有人微笑，「爸他們總是把愛掛在嘴邊，深怕一天沒說就會讓我們誤以為不被愛似的。」  
漢娜起身走向他，伸手勾著他脖子輕笑，「哼嗯⋯⋯這倒是提醒了我呢，老公。我愛你。」說完就給了卡爾一個甜蜜的吻。  
「我也愛妳，老婆。全宇宙最愛妳。」卡爾摟著她輕聲說，顯然就要陷入兩人世界。  
「⋯⋯現在是秀恩愛大賽嗎？」里昂挑挑眉，一把將喬斯拉進懷裡，「那我可不會輸喔。」  
「閉嘴啦，里昂。」喬斯大笑出聲，臉頰開始泛紅。  
「欸，都結婚快三年了，你什麼時候才要叫我老公啊？」  
「我才不要這樣叫你，你這白癡！！！放開我啦！」  
里昂吻了他一下，把喬斯抱得更緊，「不放。你這麼可愛，誰捨得放開啊？」  
喬治眼神死地看著這些已婚人士，決定是時候去開瓶酒了。再不喝他就快受不了這些還在新婚期的傢伙。  
「哼嗯，想棄權啊？丹柏。」喬治走沒兩步，里昂悠哉的聲音就從他背後傳來，「好歹問問人家小菈的意願啊。」  
席艾菈再度笑了出來。  
喬治閉了閉眼睛，轉頭冷冷看著里昂，「⋯⋯小菈是你叫的嗎？克雷，想死就說一聲。」他瞇起眼睛，「所有人都給我聽清楚了。除了我以外，誰都不准叫她任何暱稱。誰都不准。」講完就走去開冰箱找啤酒了。  
喬治一走遠，大家都一臉有趣地看向席艾菈。  
「不好意思喔，喬治的愛有點迂迴。」她半開玩笑地說。  
亞瑟翻了個白眼，調侃了一下，「何止迂迴，路途還遙遠得很呢。進度堪慮喔。」  
「我聽到了，混帳。」

＊＊＊

「好了，親愛的魯蛇們，請聽我說幾句話吧。」稍晚，麥可在愉快的餐敘氣氛中起身輕敲了敲玻璃杯，包廂裡的所有人看向了他，「首先，感謝這些可愛的孩子們策劃了這次魯蛇團聚日。」他舉杯對二代們致意了一下，「今年是第57週年了。我們擁有的，已經不只是代表力量的5，還包含了幸運的7。感謝這些年來，大家依舊在彼此身邊，不離不棄。我相信我們是幸運的，與大家相遇帶來的力量，是我永遠的寶物。謝謝，我愛你們。」他微笑看向比爾，挑了挑眉。  
比爾也跟著微笑，「說得好。」他拿著酒杯起身沈穩地說：「敬魯蛇俱樂部。我愛你們，魯蛇們。願友誼長存。」魯蛇全員都笑了，紛紛舉起酒杯互敬了一下。同時也對孩子們致意。  
二代們也帶著微笑回應。看著長輩們開心的樣子，所有人也暫時不想計較他們先前任性的決定了。

飯後所有人都不想離開，久違相聚總有說不完的話。

「席艾菈。」  
聽到比爾的聲音，獨自站在包廂一角欣賞牆上掛畫的席艾菈轉過了頭，微微一笑，「比爾。」  
「能看到妳跟著一起來真好。」比爾笑了笑。  
席艾菈每次見到比爾就覺得他真不愧是喬治的父親，沈穩但不會讓人感到有壓力，一點都不意外他會是魯蛇們的領袖。  
「我也很高興能見到你們。」  
比爾微笑著沈默了一下，「⋯⋯有件事我一直很想提，但妳也知道，喬治有他自己的主見，我不想太過干涉。」  
席艾菈眨了眨眼，「什麼事呀？」  
比爾抿了抿唇，看向牆上掛的仿新古典時期風格的風景油畫，「我很希望你們能回洛杉磯來。」  
「咦？」  
「當然，這只是我個人的期望。」比爾的藍眼睛變得有點黯淡，微笑著說：「我知道跟妳說也無濟於事，喬治大概也只會覺得很為難吧？畢竟他好不容易跟妳在伊利諾那邊安定下來了。」  
席艾菈看著比爾略顯疲態的表情，輕輕地問，「發生了什麼事嗎？」  
比爾轉頭看著她笑了笑，「⋯⋯沒什麼。人老了就容易多愁善感吧？」他搖了搖頭，眼神再度恢復原本的光采，「不。請忘了我說的話吧，席艾菈。你們還年輕，出去闖闖是應該的。」  
「媽媽！」席艾菈還想說些什麼就聽到喬治的大叫，「拜託妳不要再提這件事了啦！！！」  
只見喬治快速朝兩人走來，奧黛拉就緊跟在他身後，「我不提還有誰能提？喬治，你總該替人家想想吧？」  
席艾菈擔憂地看著一臉煩躁的喬治，「你還好嗎？」  
「不好。快跟我走。」喬治難得情緒激動地說。  
「什麼？？？」席艾菈滿臉困惑，「但是大家都還在⋯⋯」  
「喬治！媽媽是說認真的，你們都在一起這麼久了⋯⋯」  
「我的天，媽！！！」喬治瞪大眼睛，「不要在所有人面前提這個可以嗎？？？」  
「可是⋯⋯」奧黛拉焦急地想繼續說，倒是比爾打斷了她。  
「奧黛拉，親愛的。」他摟了摟妻子，沈靜地說：「今天是團聚日。我們該享受的是彼此的陪伴，那件事就別提了。」  
奧黛拉看了看他，「可是⋯⋯」  
「喬治有自己的想法。」比爾看了兒子一眼，「難得來夏威夷度假，我們該放輕鬆點，是吧？」  
奧黛拉看著他好一會兒，嘆了一口氣，點了點頭，「是沒錯。」  
「那就好。來吧，親愛的，再陪我喝一點吧？」比爾輕吻了奧黛拉的臉頰，摟著她走遠前對喬治他們說：「謝謝你們的晚餐，回頭再聊。」  
「別客氣啊，爸爸。」  
目送父母回到餐桌後，喬治才鬆了一口氣。  
「⋯⋯被逼婚了嗎？」席艾菈看著他笑了一下。  
喬治瞄了她一眼，「嗯。」  
「沒辦法，其他人都結婚了嘛。我還不是成天被姊姊唸，畢竟連我妹妹都訂婚了。」席艾菈輕挽上他的手臂，微笑著說。  
喬治看著她沈默了一下，表情有點複雜。  
席艾菈抬頭看了看他，「你要告訴我你在想什麼嗎？」  
「⋯⋯我想知道妳是怎麼想的。」  
「什麼意思？？？」席艾菈驚訝地眨了眨眼。  
「我想知道妳希望我怎麼做？」喬治認真的口吻讓席艾菈不禁紅了臉。說實在的，她也不是沒想過跟喬治走入婚姻的事，只是，她始終無法找到一個非得這麼做的理由。  
兩人安靜了好一陣子。席艾菈低下了頭。她完全不知道該怎麼回應。  
「喬治～席艾菈～」漢娜突然撲上他們兩人，笑咪咪地說：「記得明天要去浮潛喔！！！說好的浮潛～～然後晚上要開營火大會！！！喬斯說的～」  
「知道啦。」喬治一臉無奈地看著漢娜。  
「嗯！好期待唷。」席艾菈倒是笑得很開心。  
於是兩人當晚再也沒提起結婚的事。

＊＊＊

隔天所有人來到了凱阿拉凱夸灣。  
魯蛇們只是單純在岸邊享受閒適的時光，二代們則按照原先計劃跑去浮潛跟挑戰水上活動去了。

「漢娜，妳頭髮要紮緊一點，我怕妳會被勾到。」卡爾一臉嚴肅在檢查她的潛水服，把她胸前拉鍊又拉得更緊了一點。  
「有啦！就愛窮緊張。」漢娜皺了皺鼻子，但早已習慣卡爾遇到事情總會再三確認的態度。他從來不害怕面對挑戰，但也不會隨意貿然行事。  
「妳這樣子要我如何不緊張啊？」卡爾瞇起眼睛，「到時候別自己亂游，可以嗎？」  
「那你要跟緊啊～」漢娜燦笑著勾上他脖子，「還是你想再綁條繩子在我身上？」  
卡爾拿她沒轍似地笑了出來，輕捏了漢娜的腰一把，「妳真的很可惡。」  
漢娜嚶嚀著扭了一下，接著踮起腳尖吻了他，「我愛你。」  
「⋯⋯不要以為這樣說就可以免責。」卡爾也回吻了她一下，「不准亂游。我認真的，Lady。」  
「齁，卡爾好無趣。」

「你們都準備好了嗎？」已換好潛水服的喬斯對大家喊了一聲，「教練要開始解說了。」

漢娜向來熱愛戶外活動。浮潛早已不是第一次，但這是她第一次看到這麼美的珊瑚礁跟熱帶魚群。更幸運的是還跟海龜共游了一陣。待在海裡的感覺實在太舒適，讓她心情很好，不知不覺游得遠了一點。  
當她意識到的時候，已經有點分不清楚方向了。  
哎呀，等等要挨罵了。漢娜原本還很有興致地想著，但即使探出水面也沒看到熟悉的人影。她不禁有點緊張起來。開始認真回想剛剛是怎麼游到這裡的。  
嗯⋯⋯我剛才應該有經過這塊長得像漢堡的礁石吧？漢娜邊游邊想著，緊張的思緒讓她身體也緊繃起來，小腿突然抽了一下。對這種感覺很有經驗的漢娜皺了皺眉，拜託不要現在抽筋。她暗自祈禱，並試著讓自己放輕鬆一點。  
「⋯⋯卡爾⋯⋯」漢娜以仰式浮在水面稍作歇息，看著藍天白雲喃喃呼喚著。就說要你跟著我了不是嗎⋯⋯卡爾大笨蛋。雖然漢娜知道是自己太大意，但還是想埋怨兩句。  
休息了一陣，當她打算繼續游的時候，突然感覺到有東西接近。她不禁慌忙地轉頭看向來者，等她看到那頭熟悉的紅髮冒出來的時候，差點要因為放下心而哭出來。  
「漢娜！！！妳真的想害我心臟病發是不是！！！」卡爾拿開浮潛面罩，又生氣又疼惜地摸了摸漢娜的臉頰，「妳沒事吧？我差點要被喬斯殺了妳知道嗎？！」  
漢娜咬了咬下唇，「⋯⋯對不起嘛⋯⋯」  
「好了，找到人了，那就回去吧。」跟在卡爾身後的教練出聲提醒了一下，「就說今天浪比較大一點，真的要小心啊。」

回到岸上後，漢娜馬上就看到喬斯一臉焦慮發作的樣子。  
「漢娜！！！」  
「喬斯對不起啦⋯⋯」漢娜馬上乖乖道歉，不然天知道自家哥哥要唸她唸多久。  
「我該拿妳怎麼辦啊？！老天。」喬斯伸手緊抱住她，「真的是謝天謝地有卡爾在這裡。」  
「哎唷，人沒事就好了嘛。」里昂連忙摟著兩人幫忙打圓場，「漢娜已經道歉了啊。」  
「漢娜妳沒事吧？要不要喝點水？」席艾菈也靠過來關切著。  
「妳是跟著魚群跑太遠喔？」喬治挑挑眉，一臉不大意外的樣子。  
漢娜接過水壺喝了兩口，吐了吐舌頭，「是海龜。」  
「海龜。」亞瑟眼神死地重述一次，戲謔地說：「妳為了海龜拋下我們啊？」  
「齁，不好笑啦！亞瑟討厭鬼。」漢娜嘟了嘟嘴。  
「漢娜，大家都很擔心妳喔。」布萊恩微笑著摸了摸她的頭。  
「⋯⋯我知道。對不起啦，我太大意了⋯⋯」漢娜抿了抿唇。說完就看向一旁不說話的卡爾，他低著頭用毛巾擦拭著自己的頭髮，完全沒看漢娜。  
「妳自己知道就好。」喬斯嘆了一口氣，「好吧，衣服換一換吃午餐去。爹地他們在等我們了。」

「卡爾⋯⋯你還在生氣喔？」漢娜偷看了他一眼，兩人已經牽著手走了一段路了，卡爾始終沒出聲。  
「⋯⋯沒有。」  
「明明就在生氣。」  
「⋯⋯我是害怕。漢娜。」卡爾停下腳步，看著漢娜好一陣子，「萬一我猜錯方向沒找到妳怎麼辦？如果我就這樣失去妳，我又該怎麼辦？或是妳真的受傷了呢？妳想過嗎？」他語氣有點顫抖。  
漢娜忍不住抱緊他，「對不起啦，卡爾⋯⋯讓你這麼擔心，我真的、真的很抱歉。」  
卡爾也緊抱著她，低頭把臉埋在她頸邊，「拜託妳了，漢娜。不要這樣對我。」  
「嗯，我答應你。不會有下次的。」她側著頭親了卡爾的髮際，「我發誓。」  
卡爾抬起頭，眼神總算沒那麼哀戚，「說好了喔。」  
漢娜吻了他一下，「嗯，說好了。」  
兩人相視一笑。  
回過頭準備跟上其他人的時候，才發現其他二代都停下腳步在不遠處默默等著他們。

「如何？說好下次不會為了海龜拋棄我們了嗎？」亞瑟半瞇著眼睛，面無表情地看著跟上來的兩人，諷刺地說。  
「齁，對啦對啦。」漢娜皺了皺鼻子，「你們都比海龜重要啦！」


End file.
